Hassan the Undying
Hassan the Undying was a powerful figure in the Orion Syndicate whose main base of operations was in a remote area of Nimbus III. Biography At some point in the past, Hassan murdered Kardok's younger sister, Kalara. By stardate 83832.9, Kardok and his crew had tracked him down to the desert planet Nimbus III. While searching for Hassan, Kardok's group met up with an from the , and, with help from a former peacekeeper named Law, made their way to Hassan's stronghold. Within the stronghold was Hassan's nightclub, the Shangdu, which served as the area's main attraction. The away teams forced their way into the nightclub and tried to blend in with the venue's wildlife, but Hassan was quite aware of their presence. When Vance L'eher broke off from the others to find information regarding him, Hassan slyly approached him from behind and began making conversation. Vance nearly lost his composure upon learning that Hassan had been keeping the Leviathan s former captain, Masc Taggart, locked up in his arena for over six months. Hassan pressured Vance further, revealing that he knew exactly why they were there and that Kardok had come with them. Hassan even brought up Vance's family as an incentive to cooperate. Traits Personality Appearance Hassan had a rather "husky" build. His physical strength was demonstrated when he easily immobilized Vance L'eher and countered all of Kardok's attacks. Relationships United Federation of Planets Masc Taggart After Captain Masc Taggart's abduction by the Klingons, he somehow ended up in the hands of Hassan. Hassan placed him in his indoor arena where Taggart fought for his life for at least six months, continually stating that he would regain his freedom one day. He gained some respect from Hassan for this attitude. USS Leviathan crew An from the had beamed down to Nimbus III looking for triggers that were later learned to be in Hassan's possession. They made their way to Hassan's hideout with plans to locate the triggers, but things did not go according to plan. Hassan cornered Vance L'eher while he stood alone near the entrance to the arena. After revealing that he knew that the Leviathan and SuvwI'''s away teams were in his nightclub, Hassan threw Vance into the arena. Jason Fredricks, Julia Cromwell, and two of the ''SuvwI crew were defeated and put into the arena as well. Klingon Empire Kardok Kardok held a personal grudge against Hassan for murdering his younger sister, Kalara, and bringing dishonor to his house. Kardok and his crew managed to track Hassan to Nimbus III, and even though they tried using the element of surprise, Hassan knew they were coming. Kardok tried to kill Hassan by stabbing him in the heart, but failed. Hassan then proceeded to fight him blow for blow, eventually overcoming and stabbing him in the shoulder. Hassan then had his bouncers throw Kardok and the others with him into the Shangdu's arena. Paradise City Hassan and the Orion Syndicate were feared by many in the nearby settlement of Paradise City. Two of Eight, a bar owner in the town, refused to help Kardok in locating Hassan and told him to leave his bar. The only person seemingly not afraid of him was Law, a former peacekeeper who wished to leave the planet due to his age and multiple assassination attempts made against him. Appendices Appearances * * Notes and references External links Navigation Category:Orions